Luctus
by laliloulette
Summary: Luctus "deuil" en latin. Un agent de l'équipe va trouver la mort... Courte fic sur les différents points de vue de chaque agent.
1. L'appel

**Luctus (deuil)**

Une nouvelle fic, qui raconte la mort d'un agent. Les chapitres sont les points de vue des différents personnages, qui sont notés au début de chaque chapitre.

NCIS ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'appel:

Gibbs

C'est ce matin-là que tout a basculé.

D'habitude, je sais toujours quand quelque chose d'inhabituel s'est passé. Comme une terrible intuition, l'impression que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Un tiraillement d'estomac, quelque chose qui vous pend aux tripes et qu'on arrive pas à oublier.

C'est impossible à décrire, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'on fait pour ne pas y penser, elle reste scotchée dans un coin de la tête, sans pour autant qu'elle vous laisse tranquille.

Ensuite, la plupart du temps, on apprend la vérité. Que ce soit d'un coup de téléphone, des informations à la télévision, ou simplement de bouche à oreille, l'intuition est finalement confirmée.

Mais là, rien ne présageait cet appel. C simple appel qui pourtant a causé tant de désespoir.

Non. Rien.

Et pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais c'est le directeur qui a dû me téléphoner pour me prévenir de ce terrible évènement. Je n'avais rien ressenti, et quand il m'a annoncé la mort de mon agent, je n'y revenais pas.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Même pas envisageable. Non... Elle ne pouvait pas... Pas elle.

Ziva David avait toujours été une combattante. Comment avait-elle pu mourir?

Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Mais il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence. La vie semblait tourner autour de moi. Je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais plongé dans cet étrange et insoutenable vide qu'amorce la perte d'un être cher.

Je n'avais pas été là pour elle. Alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, elle m'avait sauvé en tuant son propre frère. Et après toutes ces années, elle mourrait seule. Sans nous.

En arrivant devant la scène du crime, je vis le visage décomposé de mes agents.

McGee était blanc comme un linge. Et encore, un linge délavé.

Il semblait avancer au ralenti, tellement il appréhendait la rencontre avec le corps sans vie de sa coéquipière.

DiNozzo, lui, avait l'air de ne pas avoir encore réalisé l'énorme perte que venait de subir l'équipe.

Au premier abord, il pouvait sembler ne pas avoir changé de d'habitude. Mais en le regardant bien, je ne vis aucune larme, mais à la place, une marque d'infinie tristesse sur son visage, une marque qui exprimait la terreur d'apercevoir le cadavre de Ziva.

Ducky était déjà auprès d'elle. Je m'approchai alors, et je la vis: elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, baignant dans la flaque de son propre sang. Ses yeux avaient perdu la petite étincelle de vie que j'observais encore le jour d'avant. Cette joie de vivre qu'elle avait retrouvée petit à petit, après avoir surmonté la Somalie.

Morte.

Partie. A jamais...

Ducky, agenouillé à côté de son corps, lui fermait les paupières. A présent, elle semblait presque dormir, si sereine, à la condition qu'on ne se fie qu'a son visage apaisé.

Le docteur leva alors les yeux sur moi et bredouilla un « je suis vraiment désolé, Jethro « accompagné d'un regard triste et navré.

Mais il ne fallait pas rester inactif. Un nouveau sentiment s'empara alors de moi. La vengeance. La dure réalité. Il fallait que justice soit faite, et que nous retrouvions les salauds qui avaient fait ça. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarquai le deuxième cadavre.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres. J'observai alors des traces sanguinolantes sur le sol. Visiblement, Ziva s'était traînée sur une courte distance, grièvement touchée.

L'autre corps était celui d'un homme, la peau mate, une étoile de David autour du cou.

Mes pensées furent presque automatiquement redirigées vers Eli David, et je bouillonnai d'une rage intérieure et silencieuse.

Je ne supportais plus de rester à cet endroit, où des choses horribles s'étaient produites, sans que je sache précisément comment, ni pourquoi. Je pris donc l'initiative d'emmener DiNozzo avec moi, à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Nous y trouverions sûrement quelques indices supplémentaires.

* * *

Alors? verdict pour ce premier chapitre?


	2. Découverte

_Voilà la suite, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi!_

_

* * *

_

**Découverte**

**McGee:**

Lorsque Gibbs m'appela ce matin-là, la vie au travail s'est transformée en cauchemar.

Je m'étais beaucoup attaché à Ziva, jour après jour, année après année. Elle était devenue comme une grande soeur pour moi, ou en tout cas une grande amie. Nous étions plus que de simples collègues qui ne discutent que de boulot. Même si Ziva restait très silencieuse sur certains points obscurs, nous parlions beaucoup, autour d'une tasse de thé ou d'un énième café. C'était quelqu'un à qui j'aurais confié ma vie mille fois sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Alors quand le parton me déclara finalement qu'elle était morte, je du voir le corps de mes propre yeux avant de le croire: ça paraissait tellement invraisemblable...

Et ça l'est encore maintenant.

Je ne crus pas arriver entier sur la scène de crime: en conduisant, je ne manquai pas moins de trois arbres ou simples passants, tellement j'étais ailleurs.

Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Ziva.

Je me refusais toujours d'y croire.

En arrivant, j'aperçus Tony. Je vis alors que la nouvelle l'avait encore plus ébranlé que moi.

Lui d'habitude au caractère si puéril, si enfantin, semblait avoir perdu goût à la vie.

Je commençai sérieusement à me dire que si cette affaire serait très dure pour tout le monde, ce serait une véritable épreuve pour Tony. Ce n'est pas facile du tout de perdre sa partenaire et amie, mais encore mois de perdre la femme de sa vie: oui, je m'étais toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre entre ces deux-là, surtout ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, Abby m'avait aussi fait part de ses soupçons.

J'imaginai alors l'ambiance future du bureau: Sans Ziva, c'était déjà très dur à visualiser, mais je pensai aussitôt à l'ennui. J'étais sûr que Tony ne ferait plus ses blagues d'adolescent; tous ces surnoms qu'il me donnait m'agaçaient, mais allaient très certainement me manquer, tout comme ses moqueries lorsqu'il reprenait une des nombreuses fautes de langage de Ziva.

Ziva... Morte.

Je me mis à avancer vers la silhouette étendue sur le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres. Je me sentais tel un mort-vivant. Lorsque je la vis, je fus submergé d'une énorme vague de tristesse. C'était la plus horrible chose que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, même après Kate.

Bon. J'essayai alors de ne plus y penser, de ne réfléchir qu'à l'enquête. Ce n'était pas simple du tout. L'image de Ziva, souriante, pleine de vie, me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Mais je suivis les ordres. Je prenait des photos de la scène de crime quand Gibbs déclara à Tony qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement de Ziva. Lorsque ils furent partis, je m'approchai du corps sans vie de ma coéquipière et Ducky me mit la main sur l'épaule, comme pour me redonner courage. A contre-coeur, je fis quelques photos de son cadavre, et ensuite, je mis ma main sur la sienne.

Elle était froide, mais je serrais sa main au fond de la mienne comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je m'adressai ensuite à Ducky:

-Elle est morte seule... Elle a toujours été seule, dis-je d'une voix remplis de désespoir.

-Tout cela est bien triste. Mais ça va aller, Timothy, ça va aller... répéta le médecin-légiste, comme pour se le convaincre lui-même.

Nous restions là, dans l'air froid de l'automne, perdus dans nos pensées...

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne nous ramène à la dure réalité.

C'était Gibbs. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement et avaient découvert un véritable champ de bataille, auquel s'ajoutaient deux autres morts. Il demandait de boucler la scène de crime, charger les deux corps et les rejoindre au plus vite.

Je raccrochai et expliquai la situation à Ducky. Palmer aida le docteur à mettre les corps dans le camion, blanc comme un zombie.

-On ne vous prépare pas à ça, à l'école de médecine... essaya de le réconforter Ducky et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais l'assistant ne changea pas son expression horrifiée, et nous pensions sûrement tous la même chose...

Au moment où ils soulevèrent le corps de Ziva, je fis une étrange découverte: une lettre, ou plutôt une feuille de papier parsemée de taches de sang, et recouverte d'une écriture fine et tremblante: celle de ma coéquipière.

Je la montrai à Ducky et l'emballai précautionneusement avec la vague résolution de la lire à l'équipe lorsque nous serions tous réunis. Mes pensées semblaient brouillées, et je n'ouvris pas la bouche de tout le trajet, tout comme le légiste et son assistant.

Nous arrivâmes en bas de son immeuble, et bizarrement Palmer ne nous avait pas perdus. A peine arrivés sur le seuil de la porte, qu'une Abby entièrement en larmes me sauta dans les bras. Visiblement, Gibbs lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle et elle s'était précipitée jusqu'ici.

Ses cheveux étaient retenus en deux habituelles couettes hautes,mais son sourire avait disparu, et son mascara avait coulé le long de ses joues, accompagné par une tempête de larmes. Elle me relâcha et je pus enfin reprendre ma respiration, mais elle resta blottie contre moi à sangloter.

Nous rentrâmes dans le petit appartement, et je découvris alors un vrai carnage. La table était renversée, la petite étagère aussi, avec tout son contenu dispersé par terre: une plante en pot, quelques CD, et de nombreux livres anglais, hébreux ou même français. La télévision était défoncée, et une dizaine de DVD gisaient sur le sol.

Bref, une bombe aurait explosé là que la pièce serait dans le même état.

Au milieu de tout ça étaient étendus deux cadavres.

-Israéliens, me dit Gibbs d'une voix blanche.

Je montrai alors ma découverte à l'équipe, et tout le monde me regarda d'un air anxieux alors que je dépliais la lettre et que je commençais, à voix haute, ma lecture.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review qui me motivent pour écrire! ça ne prend que 3 petites secondes mais ça me permettra de m'améliorer. ;)


	3. La Lettre

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt, il était déjà écrit mais j'étais en vacances et je n'avais pas le courage ni le temps de le taper à l'ordi!

Bref je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur! Dès que j'ouvre mon mail, j'espère j'espère qu'il y a un message de fanfiction... J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce que j'écris, je m'inquiète car je n'ai pas de ''bêta-reader''...

Ce n'est pas le point de vue de Tony (pour le prochain chapitre) mais celui de Ziva... enfin plutôt la lettre qu'elle a laissée... Ce n'est pas un point de vue à proprement parler! Tous ça pour vous dire, bonne lecture. Le prochaine (et dernier) chapitre avant l'épilogue arrivera plua rapidement que celui-là! (enfin, sûrement, mais je ne le garantis pas... honte à moi.)

* * *

**La Lettre:**

**(Ziva)**

« J'écris cette lettre pour m'excuser auprès de vous tous, et de fournir quelques explications. Je suis plus que désolée de ne rien vous avoir dit, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ç'aurait été tellement dur de devoir vous dire adieu... C'est très dur aussi d'écrire ces mots tout en sachent que je ne vous reverrais jamais, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'espère que vous m'en voudrez moins après avoir lu cette lettre.

Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu un appel de mon père. Il menaçait de vous tuer si je ne revenais pas en Israël. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, près de lui, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, après la Somalie. Je ne peux pas retourner au Mossad...

Je savais que je ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas. De plus, j'espère bien ne jamais revoir mon père. Il ne m'inspire plus que horreur et dégoût. Non, ma véritable famille, c'est vous, maintenant.

Et voilà justement qu'on me menace de vous tuer.

J'ai refusé. Pour rien au monde je ne remettrai un seul pied en Israël. Mais mon père n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Il m'a rappelée, à de nombreuses reprises. Le dernier appel que j'ai reçu expliquait que si les menaces ne me faisaient aucun effet, les mettre à exécution marcherait sûrement mieux. Si je n'étais pas de retour avant la fin de la semaine, il vous tuerait, un par un, tous ceux qui comptent pour moi.

La fin de la semaine... C'était hier. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de m'en aller. Mais je vais le faire, maintenant. Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire. Il ne peux pas vous tuer! Et vous êtes innocents. La seule famille qu'il me reste... Je vous écris donc pour vous dire adieu.

Déjà à toi, Jimmy. Tu as toujours été très sympathique envers moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je te souhaite bonne chance, continue sur cette voie. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un très bon médecin-légiste.

Ensuite, juste un petit mot pour Leon Vance. Vous n'avez pas toujours été compréhensif. Vous avez démantelé l'équipe et envoyé Tony sur un porte-avion sans aucune raison valable. Mais vous êtes tout de même un bon directeur. Bonne chance.

Ducky, tu as un énorme coeur. Tu nous réconforte, nous aide, et bien sûr tu nous apprend plain de choses. Tu as su m'aider quand ça n'allait pas, tu as toujours trouvé les bons mots. A propos de mots, tu as toujours su me faire sourire avec tes histoires interminables. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment écoutées, et je m'en désole maintenant. Si je le pouvais, je voudrais les entendre toutes mille fois!

Tu es une véritable encyclopédie vivante, et je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié.

Abby, ne pleure pas. Je m'imagine ton expression lorsque tu liras ces lignes, et ça m'attriste profondément. Tu es courageuse, tu verras, ça va aller.

Même si au début, le courant n'est pas bien passé entre nous, petit à petit, tu es devenue une grande amie. Tu me fais toujours rire avec tes Caf-Pow, ton look incroyable, tes câlins étouffants et tes menaces de nous tuer en ne laissant aucune trace médico-légale de ton geste.

Tu vas incroyablement me manquer. C'est toi m'appris le mot ''amitié'' et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

McGee, tu as toujours été notre ''bleu''. Tus est peut-être un peu timide, mais tu es quelqu'un de génial. Tu es un agent exceptionnel, il faut juste que tu prennes un peu d'assurance. Avec Tony, on aimait beaucoup te taquiner... Peut-être quelques-fois un peu excessivement, je m'en excuse et je suis sûre qu'il fera de même.

Nous avons partagé beaucoup de bons moments, et j'aimerais te dire merci pour tout. Merci pour ton aide lorsque je venais d'arriver, merci d'avoir été mon confident, merci de toujours avoir été là pour moi, et merci d'avoir accompagné Tony en Somalie.

Je ne t'en veut pas vraiment pour ton livre: j'aurais juste aimé que tu nous demande avant. Et en plus, tu n'avais pas tort sur certains points...

Gibbs, lorsque je ne vous connaissait pas encore, Jenny m'avais beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous pouvez agir bizarrement parfois, mais je sais que perdre sa famille est horrible, je suis d'ailleurs en train d'en faire l'expérience.

Vous m'avez appris beaucoup de choses, que je n'aurais jamais la place de noter ici. Merci pour tout ça.

Quand mon successeur sera là, à mon bureau, essayez de ne pas le traumatiser dès le premier jour. Allez-y petit à petit.

Vous m'avez fait confiance, et nous nous sommes déjà expliqués là-dessus. Souvenez-vous juste que quand j'ai abattu Ari, mon propre frère, pour vous sauver la vie, je ne suivais aucun ordre.

Je vous dois beaucoup, et je vais maintenant vous avouer quelque chose. Je trouve stupide de ne pas avoir eu le courage de vous le dire avant, je trouve que ça n'a rien à faire dans une lettre d'adieux. Tony et moi avons enfreint la règle n°12. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir mort d'homme, si on se réfère à la n°13, non? Et nous étions heureux. Je dois dire qu'on ne fait jamais de cake sans casser d'oeufs, et je suis désolée si ça vous contrarie qu'on ne vous l'ait pas dit. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à ajouter; Semper Fi.

Tony. Je m'en veux. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te laisser, et de partir sans d'autres explications que cette lettre? Mais je suis sûre que tu comprendras.

Les derniers mois, que j'ai passés avec toi, étaient les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Tu m'a réappris vivre et à aimer. Je t'en voulais pour Rivkin. Je croyais que c'était de la jalousie. Mais j'avais tort.

Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire, Tony, c'est que je t'aime.

Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Pour toujours.

Je ne saurais vivre sans toi... Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

J'aimerais aussi te dire quelque chose de très important. Je suis enceinte. Un bébé, tu te rends compte? Ça me désole de devoir te quitter, que notre enfant grandisse sans toi, sans que tu soies là.

Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour tout rentreras dans l'ordre?

Je t'aime Tony. Je t'aime.

J'arrive à la conclusion de cette lettre.

Sachez tous que »

_La lettre se finissait comme ça. Mais sur le dos, un autre paragraphe. _

_L'écriture était devenue tremblante, griffonnée avec hâte._

« Ils sont venus. Trois hommes, armés. Sûrement envoyés par mon père, pour me tuer car je ne suis pas venue. Je me suis battue, et réussi à en tuer deux. Je me suis enfuie, mais le dernier m'a suivie.

Il m'a touchée à l'épaule, et au ventre. Je viens de l'abattre avec ma dernière balle, mais je n'arrive pas à contenir le sang, qui, malgré moi, coule sur mon corps. La mort me semble si proche...

Tony, ne l'oublie jamais: Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'... »

_Voilà les derniers mots que Ziva David a écrits avant de mourir._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Vous savez, le petit bouton, juste là?_

_^^ à bientôt!  
_


	4. Réaction

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre, le prochain sera l'épilogue... J'adore l'épilogue, mais je suis un peu moins satisfaite de celui-ci. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Deux chapitres publiés en un jou, je fais des miracles de dactylographie (enfin pour mon piètre niveau, j'utilise seulement l'index et le majeur de chaque main! bon c'est pas l'idéal mais maintenant je ne regarde même plus mon clavier, c'est devenu une habitude...) Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Réaction:**

**Tony**

A la lecture de la lettre, tout ce qui ne s'était pas encore effondré depuis ce matin où tout a basculé, s'écroula à son tour.

Ziva... Ziva... Je me répétais son nom sans cesse dans ma tête, dans l'espoir de la faire revenir.

Toute l'équipe autour de moi me soutenais de regards désolés et confus. Des larmes commençaient à perler de mes yeux sans que je ne fasse aucun effort pour les retenir.

Gibbs me regardait avec des yeux vides et troublés, le souvenir de la perte de sa propre famille devait lui revenir... Mais lui,il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça. Ça me semblait tellement impossible... Comment vivre sans elle?

Abby avait éclaté en sanglots, et elle se précipita alors dans mes bras en murmurant « Je suis tellement désolée, Tony! » . Elle me relâcha alors que j'étais près d'étouffer.

Mais bizarrement, mourir dans les bras d'Abby me semblait presque une délivrance, le moyen de rejoindre celle que j'aimais. J'imaginai les remords de la laborantine... Le suicide n'était pas une solution. Mais la question ne se posait même pas, puisque elle s'était déjà éloignée de moi.

Ducky me semblait plein de compassion. Lui aussi pleurait. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça auparavant, la lecture de la lettre l'avait complètement ébranlé.

McGee était livide, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Mes yeux descendirent vers sa main. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Je ne pensai alors plus qu'à ça. Sa lettre. Je m'approchai du bleu, et d'une main tremblante, récupérai la feuille.

Puis, d'un seul coup, je ne pensai plus qu'à fuir. Fuir, loin de tous ceux qui ne comprendraient pas. Fuir son appartement dévasté. Fuir le regard des autres.

Je fonçai vers la porte, et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je m'assis dans ma voiture et tournai la tête vers le siège passager, vide, ce siège qu'elle avait si souvent occupé...

Je démarrai et conduisis sans but. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, mais je ne ralentissait pas pour autant.

Au bout de ce qui me semblais une éternité, je m'arrêtai et remarquai que j'étais à la sortie de la ville, au bord d'une forêt, à proximité d'un petit lac. Un endroit où nous adorions passer des après-midis entiers.

Cette époque là semblait tellement lointaine...

Maintenant, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche, et sortis la lettre. Je la détaillai alors comme jamais. Elle était parsemée de taches de sang, de son sang.

Je regardais sa magnifique écriture, je détaillais chaque mot tracé, je la relus un million de fois.

Ziva était près de moi. Je sentais sa présence au travers de sa lette. Peut-être même m'avait-elle pris la main. Je me retournai et la vis.

Si belle, si parfaite... Elle me souriait d'un air triste.

Elle semblait tellement proche...

Je pliai et rangeai précieusement la lettre, et lorsque je relevai le regard, Ziva avait disparu.

Mon téléphone me sortit de cette étrange torpeur, et je dû résister à l'envie de le lancer dans le lac.

C'était Gibbs.

-Oui?

-Tony, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir.

-Tu n'en sais rien!

-Dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Prend ta journée, tu en as grand besoin.

-Gibbs, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre ma journée! Il faut coincer les salauds qui ont fait ça.

Pour la première fois sans doute, je bouclai au nez de mon patron. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, alors que le principal responsable était encore vivant. Il fallait obtenir vengeance... Et légalement, si possible.

Je rentrai au NCIS, avec comme un intense bouillonnement au fond de moi, et un étrange sentiment de solitude sans Ziva. Je descendis directement à la morgue. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter le regard de mes collègues, pour l'instant.

Elle était là. Sur la table d'autopsie. Elle semblait paisiblement endormie. Ducky avait pris la sage décision de la couvrir du drap qui allait des épaules aux genoux.

Je caressais son visage sans vie, avec le fol espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-Oh, Ziva... murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

A ce moment-là, le docteur Mallard sortit de l'ombre.

-Je veillais sur elle.

-Bien sûr! J'avais complètement oublié les coutumes des juifs.

-Tony... Hem... J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'elle attendait vraiment un bébé.

Notre enfant. Mort avant d'être né... Les larmes ne se comptaient plus sur mes joues.

-Merci, Ducky. Tu n'as cas monter, je vais prendre la relève.

Une fois le médecin partit, j'approchai une chaise de la table, je m'installai dessus et pris la main de Ziva.

-Oh mon Dieu, ma belle...

Sans réfléchir, je commençai à lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, sans me douter si ce que je disais n'avait de sens ou non. On aurait pu sans doute croire Abby dans un de ses pires moments, lorsque ses pensées jouaient au flipper et qu'on n'y comprenait rien à rien. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup... (Je ne pus m'empêcher à imaginer Ziva répliquer: Je ne vois pas le rapport d'un loup dans toute cette histoire...). N'étais-ce pas le claquement de ses chaussures à plateformes que j'entendait? Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mon raisonnement plus loin que je subbissait un câlin supplémentaire.

-Abby, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi respirer! Suffoquai-je.

-Tony! Gibbs te cherche partout, il est complètement furieux que tu lui aies dit que tu allais venir mais que tu ne soies pas encore en haut et s'énervait sur ce pauvre McGee et moi j'ai préféré fuir et puis j'ai croisé Ducky qui m'a dit que tu étais ici et me voilà! Annonça-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

Je me répétai dans ma tête les paroles d'Abby, au ralenti, pour être sûr que j'en avais bien saisi le sens.

-Je crois que je vais monter le plus rapidement possible!

Je me levai et marchai quelques pas vers l'ascenseur, avant de me retourner.

-Oh, Abby... Ça ne te dérangerait pas de...

-Rester avec elle? Non, bien sûr que non!

Rassuré sur ce point, je montai dans l'ascenseur, en essayant de rester calme, car, après tout, j'avais une excuse valable.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur moi, je n'eus aucune crainte, bien que Gibbs se trouvait juste devant moi, car la seule vision de mon visage désemparé avait suffit à refouler au fond de lui-même toute la colère de mon patron.

McGee mit fin à notre échange silencieux:

-Patron! Je crois qu'Eli David est bel et bien coincé!

-Vous croyez, McGee? Une lueur d'espoir avait ressurgit.

-He bien, j'ai cracké ses e-mails, et le directeur David ne devait pas être très intelligent, car c'est une preuve irréfutable! Il aurait été simple de promettre discrètement aux trois hommes une somme d'argent contre le meurtre de sa fille. Mais non, il l'annonçait dans un mail, et même pas crypté, en plus!

-On le tient! Ce furent les dernières paroles de Gibbs que j'entendis distinctement.

Ensuite, tout ce passe très vite. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs épars de ces moments-là: le voyage jusqu'en Israël, l'arrestation du père de Ziva, l'interrogatoire, le procès, et, enfin, Eli David mis en prison.

Bizarrement, ça ne changea rien. Pas le sentiment du devoir accompli. Rien. La vengeance n'était pas une solution. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce n'était pas la justice faite qui me ramèneraient Ziva à la vie.

Non, elle était partie.

A jamais.

J'étais incroyablement triste, mais la vérité s'inposa à moi: Rien ne pourrait jamais la ramener, pas même les larmes. Il fallait réapprendre à aimer, à être heureux. Apprendre à vivre sans elle.

* * *

_Et voilà tout! J'espère que je posterai bientôt le suivant... je vais essayer de le faire ce soir ou demain, car sinon ça va traîner au fond d'un tiroir..._

_Bisous, laliloulette!_

_(Ah: j'oubliais: n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous feriez un auteur heureux!)_


	5. Epilogue

_Hello! Voici l'épilogue de cette courte fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi! Je n'ai pas écrit grand chose mais je trouve bien comme ça..._

_Ah oui: avant de continuer, j'aimerais annoncer une nouvelle TRES importante (pour les tivaïens(ennes) ! Normalement, selon wikipédia et le site dpstream, le producteur de NCIS a annoncé que l'histoire d'amour entre Tony et Ziva devrait prendre de l'importance durant la saison 9, sur une demande de Cote de Pablo! bref, j'ai été SUPER heureuse en lisant ça! et j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience la saison 9 !_

_J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer. Voici la fin de cette fic, mais j'espère en écrire d'autres si l'inspiration revient... (je désespère. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai l'impression que tous les sujets ont déjà été faits! )_

_L'épilogue est sous la forme d'une songfic, c'est pour ça surtout que je trouve que je n'ai pas écrit grand chose comparé aux paroles... Mais je trouvais parfait comme ça, je ne saurais pas imaginer une autre fin._

_La chanson est "Somewhere only we know" (Ce lieu connu de nous seuls) de Keane, une magnifique chanson! (un peu comme toutes de Keane) que je vous encourage à aller écouter!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**(Toujours Tony)**

Bien des ans ont passés depuis ces événements.

Je suis maintenant marié, et j'ai deux enfants.

Mais jamais je n'en oublierais Ziva pour autant. Je n'ai pas le sentiment de la tromper. J'aime ma femme. Et j'aimais Ziva d'une manière totalement différente. Mais dans les deux cas, c'est de l'amour. Et je dois dire qu'il est normal de se reconstruire après un deuil.

Tous les ans, à la même date, je retourne au petit lac.

Notre endroit. A nous seuls.

_I walked across_

_An empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth_

_Beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_A simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

Cette année encore, je m'assieds au bord de l'eau, dans l'herbe fraîche.

Ce lieu n'a pas changé, toujours identique à mes souvenirs.

Je sors la lettre.

_I came across_

_A fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place_

_We use to love ?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?_

_A simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

Je la lis. Encore et encore.

Je la connais presque par coeur maintenant.

Et quand je lève la tête, elle est là, près de moi.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go..._

_Somewhere only we know ?_

_Somewhere only we know..._

Tous les ans, c'est pareil. Ziva est là. Je sens sa présence.

C'est comme un rendez-vous secret dans lequel je raconte mon année, mes joies, mes peines, je dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur; un jour par an où nous sommes ensemble.

Moi et mon souvenir.

Mais je sais que son esprit aussi est quelque part par là.

Dans ce lieu connu de nous seuls.

_A simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know ?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go..._

_Somewhere only we know ?_

Je lui parle. Et je me souviens d'elle, de son visage, de son rire...

Et quand le jour s'achève, je lui promets de revenir l'année suivante.

Et je retourne près de ceux qui partagent ma vie maintenant.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go..._

_Somewhere only we know ?_

_Somewhere only we know..._

_Somewhere only we know._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu!_

_Je dois ajouter que j'ai été inspirée par le livre de Cecilia Hearn, PS: I love you._

_Je vous conseille de le lire, il est magnifique. Pour plus d'infos, regardez sur mon profil!_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à déclarer: review? Est-ce que cette fic vous a plu? Des idées pour une prochaine fiction? (moi, j'en ai plus... -' ) Un quelconque commentaire? Bref, le bouton est là. Et merci à tous les revieweurs-euses! Elles me font à chaque fois très plaisir!_

_Bisous, laliloulette._


End file.
